Johanna Mason
by WinstonLover152
Summary: Why Johanna Mason is so nasty, and what she did in her Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Cause of Johanna's Evil

_15 years old. My name is in 10 times. 10 slips say "Johanna Mason". Four because it's my fourth year and six for my mother, father, me, and 17 year old brother. His name is in 14 times. 14 slips say "Jeremy Mason"._

_14 times for Jeremy, 9 times for me. _I continuously turn this thought in my head. _14 times for Jeremy, 9 times for me._

Jeremy is seventeen years old but he's cuddling with our mother, Jemima, like there's no tomorrow. Maybe there won't be. There aren't a lot of people in District 7; probably around 200-250 people, and only around 50 children. It's actually a good thing that there aren't very many people in District 7. We have enough food for everyone and we aren't crowded. But we still have little people in District 7, so a greater chance of being chosen. Odds of being in the Hunger Games are very likely, so if Jeremy is chosen, there probably won't be a tomorrow for him.

It's not like I'm worried he's never coming back. District 7 is known for chopping down trees, so my whole family is skilled with axes. I shouldn't be thinking about this anyways, the reaping isn't until 2:00. We don't know who will be reaped. It's only 7:30, so I might as well work on my axe skills, in case I am reaped.

I should be helping to chop down trees for the Capitol, but most kids working now, (20 kids) are practicing in case they get reaped. I go over to visit Jeremy, who is curled up on a rock in a little ball, and see if I can help him. I love my brother to pieces, but sometimes, he can really freak people out with his nervousness.

"Hey, Jeremy, you wanna practice fighting people, made out of trees, in case one of us is reaped in the Hunger Games this afternoon?"

He just starts to cry even harder. I can just barely make out what he's saying in between sobs.

"I just...and if I, what if I...but what if you are...not fair!" cries Jeremy. Poor kid. He's actually really tough, believe it or not. At the mention of the Hunger Games though, he loses it. He better man up though because- wait a minute, this is perfect! If he pretends to be a weakling, everybody will think he is a weakling, and leave him alone!

"Keep up the good work, Jeremy!" I say, but as I leave to practice with my axes, I can hear Jeremy burst into another ocean of tears.

I literally have to drag Jeremy home to get ready for the reaping. All he does is cry. It's 12:30 now. I'm not scared that much. I really don't care who is chosen, as long as it's not me or Jeremy. I wish Jeremy would stop whining, all it's doing is making other kids nervous, including me!

I choose my best dress, a red one with frizzles at the end. I leave my dark, shoulder length hair as it is. I'm entirely ready for the reaping.

I met an eighteen-year-old on the street and asked him if he would be willing to volunteer for Jeremy, in case he is reaped. He said he would love to volunteer. This should calm Jeremy down.

I tell Jeremy what happened and he was back to his tough-guy image. Thankfully.

We walked to Town Square, where the reaping would be held. One of the Peacekeepers takes a drop of blood from my pointer finger on my right hand. They always do it there so it hurts so badly. I think I'll have a scar. They didn't always have to take blood. There was one kid who was a 19-year-old-boy. He volunteered for his younger sister, but once they found out he was too old, and he has a he, not a she, it was to late. It's reasonable, but it stinks.

At 2:00 Gloose Cerebrum showed up, as usual. Her voice is incredibly annoying and I hate it.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one young man and woman for the honor, of representing District 7 in the 67th annual Hunger Games. Now, before we begin, we have a special video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!"

I've seen this video four times. It's the same thing EVERY SINGLE YEAR!

"War. Terrible War. Orphans, a motherless child. These were the Dark Days. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace. Hard fought, sourly won. We swore as a nation, we would never repeat this again. And as a reminder of the rebellion, we will have one young man and woman, to compete in a contest of honor and dignity and to fight to the death. And as a reminder of our generosity, the winner will be bathed in riches. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safe guard our future," came the voice of our president, Snow.

"Oh, I just love that! Now, ladies first!" came Gloose's voice.

I hold my breath every year, because it works. I'm not chosen, and Jeremy isn't chosen. I will do it again. Holding my breath now.

"Molly Miller!" Gloose cries. I breath a sigh of relief. Everybody does. Except one girl. Her hair was half blonde, half brunette. Her shirt only covered her breasts. She was wearing the shortest skirt I've ever seen. So ugly.

"And now for the boys," Gloose walked over to the other pool bowl. "Jeremy Mason!" Jeremy looked fine. I looked fine. We both looked for the man who would volunteer. I spotted him and shot him a dirty look. He shook his head and mouthed "no."

Jeremy went pale. He slowly walked on the stage. He didn't stay on stage, he ran of into the Justice Building.

I went to say good-bye to him. I told him I was so sorry this happened. The last thing I told him in the 1 minute period was, grab an axe.

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38...

They were required to stand on the stools for one minute. I looked around the arena the best I could on the TV screen. Jemima cried into may father's, Jerry's, arms. There was an axe. _Phew._ Right in the mouth of the golden cornucopia. _No!_

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONG!

All the tributes dashed into the cornucopia. Some die instantly by the attack of a career. Others grab a backpack and dart, only to be killed a moment later. Jeremy manages to get a backpack and two axes. He darts for the woods. I'm thrilled with this.

16 die on the first day leaving eight left. Jeremy is still alive and he is in the top eight. I run through the list of dead tributes. _Both from one are alive. Both from two are alive. Both from three are dead. Both from four are alive. Both from five are dead. Both from six are dead. Molly from seven dead. Jeremy from seven alive. Both from eight dead. Girl from nine alive. Boy from nine dead. Both from ten dead. Both from eleven dead. And both from twelve dead. _I've noticed that the District 12 tributes always die first. Can't blame them. Their mentor is a drunk named Haymitch Abernathy.

All of a sudden, a cannon fires, I'm worried it's Jeremy, but it's the girl from nine. Pity. She was beautiful. Seven left. Night has fallen. One week has gone by.

The next morning, the pair from four come running towards Jeremy, asking for an alliance. They say the boy from two is trying to kill them since it's that alliance and Jeremy. Jeremy is about to shake their hands, when he pulls out his axe and crushes the boy from four's head. A cannon fires. 6 left. The female is steaming red. She pulls out a sword and fights him. Then Jeremy, pulls his second axe and ends the girl from four's life with an axe sent to the chest. Another cannon fires. Five Left.

On the screen, I can see the careers going after Jeremy. They almost get him with a cut on his throat. Jeremy throws an axe at the District 1 girl, ending her life. The cannon fires. Four left. The girl from two, Vish, I think her name is, is happy enough. She throws back the axe, pretending to try to hit him. Then, she kicks the boy from one is the nose, and kills him with a machete. A cannon fires. Three left. The boy from two doesn't know what to do, so he gets the machete and throws it at Jeremy. It misses but while Jeremy runs to get it, the boy from two jumps on him, and starts to stab.

I start screaming furiously. I am so shocked and upset and I want to kill that boy. I remembered the name. Brutus. I was hoping that Vish died, but at night, on the screen, a District 7 symbol appears, and Jeremy's face is with it.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Get Ready

It's been one year since the death of my older brother, Jeremy. It's time for the 68th games, but I don't care if I'm picked. I want my brother back. It would be good if I died. That way I can be with Jeremy. I'm almost willing to volunteer, _No. _I tell myself. _You will go if you are chosen. You will not volunteer, You will try to win._ Jemima and Jerry have tried to replace Jeremy with 10 month old twins, Josh and Jonathon. They will never replace Jeremy. Never.

_14 times. 14 slips say "Johanna Mason." 5 because it's my fifth year, and nine times for Jemima, Jerry, Josh, Jonathan, and me. Jeremy's name is in 0 times. Zero slips say, "Jeremy Mason"._

I banish thoughts of Jeremy from my head. I hope they will never return. Jeremy's stab in his neck continues to cling to me like a magnet. It's a funny thing about memories. When you think about banishing them, you think of them and then you can't banish them. Ever since the death of my brother, I've become... vicious. I'm fierce and I don't get along with people. I normally take it out on Josh and Jonathon. I've become better with axes and sometimes whack other people with them. I don't kill them, I just hit them enough to make them fall down.

**I'm not yet finished with this chapter, but I wanted to post it anyways!**


End file.
